Despedida
by Towanda-J
Summary: -¡Harry! ¡Felicitaciones!- la reacción tardó sólo una fracción de segundo en llegar, pero era precisamente ese diminuto espacio de tiempo en el que la sonrisa de Hermione se demoró en aparecer lo que la hacía una reacción con algo fuera de lo común.


_De regreso con un oneshot (drabble?). Sé que en el capítulo final de mi última historia había prometido que "pronto" publicaría otro fic largo. Cuestión, solamente le faltan los dos últimos capítulos, pero tengo un par de trabas. Ya saldrá. Mientras tanto hice una serie de one shots que podrían considerarse distintas partes de una misma trama, o no, porque cada uno es también independiente. A ver qué opinan._

* * *

><p><strong>Despedida<strong>

-Ginny está embarazada.

-¡Harry! ¡Felicitaciones!- la reacción tardó sólo una fracción de segundo en llegar, pero era precisamente ese diminuto espacio de tiempo en el que la sonrisa de Hermione se demoró en aparecer lo que la hacía una reacción con algo fuera de lo común.

Harry recibió el avasallante abrazo de su amiga con resignación. No había serenidad, expectativa o alegría en sus facciones, sino sorpresa (como en otras incontables ocasiones) por la aparente tranquilidad en la fachada de Hermione. Pero de repente el abrazo no era de felicitación, ni de genuina felicidad; de repente se convertía en un manojo desesperado de brazos que no querían soltar. Se convertía en despedida, y Harry lo supo con certeza cuando sintió que Hermione temblaba casi imperceptiblemente. Nuevamente se sorprendió de su habilidad para guardar la compostura.

-Es... es genial, Harry- la escuchó susurrar.

Fue suficiente para él.

-Perdóname- masculló en voz baja, enterrando su rostro entre la revoltosa melena de su mejor amiga.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió ésta, susurrando también, como si esa conversación estuviera prohibida; fuera de los límites permitidos por ellos mismos.

-Por no haberme dado cuenta antes- soltó él, cerrando los ojos.-Por... no haberte invitado al baile de Navidad.

Escuchó una suave risa, que sonó estrangulada porque a la vez quería ocultar un sollozo. Ambos apretaron más sus brazos alrededor del otro.

-No hay nada que perdonar- dijo ella, negando despacio con la cabeza; realizando con ese movimiento un exorcismo privado de demonios ya viejos.-Lo hecho, hecho está.

-Hecho mal- retrucó Harry con voz ronca.

-No... Sólo hecho de forma diferente.

-No intentes... no me digas que... maldición, Hermione...

-No es el momento de arrepentimientos. Llegan años tarde- de improvisto ella recuperaba su tono estricto y él se sentía de nuevo con 14 años y más de una tarea pendiente.

El viaje al pasado duró sólo tres segundos.

-Entonces te pido disculpas nuevamente, porque no voy a negar que cada maldita vez que te veo quiero mandar todo a la mierda y...

-¡No digas esas cosas!

-Estoy cansado de callarlas, Hermione. Y por dios, que me perdone también mi hijo, porque tendré que callar el hecho de que desde el primer momento, deseé que su madre fuese mi mejor amiga y no mi esposa.

Harry se maldijo por lo bajo y apretó más contra él a su amiga, que ya no podía seguir guardando la compostura y se estremecía con sucesivos sollozos.

-No... digas...- murmuraba Hermione.

-Como tú quieras- se resignó finalmente él.-De todas maneras no es secreto para ninguno de los dos.

El abrazo duró unos minutos más, en los que Harry comenzó a balancearse ligeramente y Hermione a seguir el ritmo inexistente. Se movieron lentamente de un lado a otro, y para cuando el ritmo en sus mentes se detuvo, los dos estaban sonriendo con aspereza.

Hermione fue la primera en separarse y Harry entendió que lo hacía como un favor hacia él, porque siempre había sido la más fuerte de los dos. Observaron sus rostros unos segundos y ella hasta se atrevió a acariciarle la mejilla.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó, calmada.

-Lo anunciaremos el domingo- respondió él, sin necesidad de saber el por qué de la indagación.

A través de los años ella había dejado de ser un difícil enigma aritmántico para convertirse en una constante ya establecida.

-Bien- aceptó Hermione, brindándole al hombre que tenía frente a ella una pequeña sonrisa.-Te felicito, Harry.

Y esa vez, lo decía sólo como su mejor amiga e ignorando todo lo demás.

* * *

><p><em>Una patada en los huevos, lo sé. Pero quedé muy conforme con el resultado. ¡Dejen <span>reviews<span> así me entero qué opinan ustedes, lectores! ;) _

_¡Gracias por leer!_

·Towanda·


End file.
